


Finding New Ways to Live Out Broken Dreams

by Princess_Meria



Series: Life as a Neurodiverse in a Neurotypical World [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Character, Be respectful, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Meria/pseuds/Princess_Meria
Summary: Lada’s life began to spiral downward when a drunk driver shattered the stable world she was living in. At eight years old her dreams were left in tatters and she had no one to turn to for support. Five years later she may have finally found somewhere she could belong and be surrounded by the unfailing support she so desperately needs.





	Finding New Ways to Live Out Broken Dreams

Lada’s life began to spiral downward when a drunk driver shattered the stable world she was living in. At eight years old her dreams were left in tatters and she had no one to turn to for support. Five years later she may have finally found somewhere she could belong and be surrounded by the unfailing support she so desperately needs. 

This is my first time trying to write an autistic character and I don’t know much about Autism. I want to do this correctly, so I probably won’t be publishing much for a while. 

I literally just came up with this idea two days ago and wrote the summary thirty minutes ago. 

Any information or tips on how to write an autistic child would be appreciated but I will be fact checking so don’t be an ass and give me false information or tips.


End file.
